one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Edward Weevil
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Edward Weevil Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Marco Tranquil Blue Flame 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Kizaru Unclear Reaction 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *A.O. 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Roronoa Zoro A Glimpse of a Master Swordsman *Dracule Mihawk Secret Teachings of the Master Swordsman 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Capone "Gang" Bege Castle-Man of the Castle-Castle Fruit *Big Mom Hungry Onslaught *Mr. 1 Baroque Works Assassin *Ryuma Legendary Samurai *Hyouzou Junkie's Awakening *Kaku Giraffe Swordsman *Charlotte Pudding Soft Cherry Blossom *Charlotte Linlin Big Spring Tea Party *Sanji & Pudding Royal Matrimony *Brook Swordsmanship from the Freezing Afterlife *Gecko Moria: Extra Ruler of the Florian Triangle *Donquixote Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Edward Weevil Warlord of the Sea *Fujitora Apology That Shook the World 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs *Charlotte Cracker Thousand-Armed Attacks *Sanji & Judge Parting of Father and Son *Bartolomeo & Cavendish Man-Eater and Nobleman Fighting Together *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally - *Soul King Brook Soul's Special Live Performance *Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle *Trafalgar Law 13 Years Wait *Corazon Plan to Save Law *Charlotte Katakuri Mochi-Mochi Fruit User *Charlotte Pudding Memory Flashback *Kin'emon Tattoo of the Kozuki Clan Crest *Charlotte Oven Red-Hot Encirclement Blocking the Path of Retreat *Mystoms Mysterious Masked Man Helping the Escape *Koshiro Young Swordsman's Master *Streusen Musical Chef *Perona Three-Sword Style Swordsman's Savior *Pudding Enamored Chocolatier *Chiffon Making a Cake to Return a Debt *Sanji The True Essence of Sweetness *Dr. Hiriluk The Quack Doctor's Dream *Capone "Gang" Bege Tea Party Assassination Plot Mastermind *Oars: Extra Special Zombie *Zephyr Neo Marines Leader *Big Emperor Giant Robot Warrior *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon *Magellan Chief Warden of Impel Down *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Gild. Tesoro Gold Ship Casino King *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Cavendish Beautiful Captain Fulfilling the Demands of Fame *Suleiman Passenger of the Beautiful Pirates *Big Eater Jewelry Bonney Supernova *"Samurai" Foxfire Kin'emon *Wanda: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *Lucky Roux Harbor Town Pirate *Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard’s “Son” *Flower Sword Vista Whitebeard’s “Son” *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Neo *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo *Aokiji Ice Man: Neo *Sabo: Neo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Bellamy the Hyena: Neo The Bullet of Dressrosa *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon: Neo *Akainu: Neo Magma Man *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate: Neo 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Empress Boa Hancock: Neo Kuja Pirates Captain *General Smoothie 14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Pica Giant Eliminating the Former King *Foxfire Kin'emon *Destruction Cannon Ideo XXX-Rank Boxer *Suleiman the Beheader Class-A War Criminal: Dias Naval Battle *Shiryu of the Rain Blackbeard Pirates *"Ruler of Day" Inuarashi Mokomo Dukedom *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Count Niwatori Knight of the Big Mom Pirates *Charlotte Oven Minister of Baking *Ice Witch Whitey Bay *Shield-Lance Speed Jil *Swift-Saber Haruta *Twin-Gauntlet Kingdew *Black Arm Zephyr The Man Who Trained Every Navy Sailor *Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun *Marguerite Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator *Bartholomew Kuma Justice-Defying Human Weapon *Gladius Pica Army *Devil Oars Reborn Legend *Doctor Hogback Zombie Artist *Escaped Prisoner: Galdino Jailbreak Alliance *Mr. Diamante Victory-Hindering Enemy *Wet-Haired Caribou Next-Generation Supernova *Diamond Jozu Whitebeard's Third Division Commander *Blenheim Whitebeard's Ninth Division Commander *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Jack the Drought *Nami Captivating Santa Girl 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Buggy *Preventivo: imposta una barriera infrangibile con 5 colpi PERFECT VS Kuma *Preventivo: non può andare KO per 3 turni, previene qualsiasi forma di veleno per 99 turni *Se l'HP è sotto il 20% si cura del 30% di HP *Interruzione Special (manipolazione di slot): Remove SFX per 3 turni, i primi slot contano come negativi per 6 turni VS Hancock *Preventivo: rimuove tutti i cambiamenti di stato, cambia gli slot, previene il ritardo per 99 turni, Remove SFX per 7 turni, paralizza per 4 turni, silenzia 3 personaggi per 3 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP incatena tutti i personaggi per 20 turni *Interruzione Special (aumento di ATK): riduce l'ATK dell'80% per 10 turni VS Mihawk *Preventivo: immunità ai cambiamenti di stato, riduce il moltiplicatore di catena a 1x per 9 turni *Turno 1: imposta danni da fine del turno per 99 turni *Alla morte rivive curandosi completamente e infligge 1,2x danni INT, dopo va via VS Weevil *Stage 6: **Preventivo: riduce l'ATK per 4 turni, silenzia i personaggi STRDEXQCK per 5 turni **Sotto il 50% di HP spazza via 2 marinai casuali per 3 turni *Stage 7: **Preventivo: silenzia per 6 turni, previene tutti i cambiamenti di stato per 99 turni, cambia tuti gli slot in GBOMBTND, imposta la riduzione della soglia del danno per 4 turni e barriere casuali (barriera infrangibile con 25 colpi/4 colpi PERFECT/3 colpi con slot PSY) **Turno 1: raddoppia i danni subiti per 10 turni **Sotto il 50% di HP guadagna il 30% di riduzione del danno per 2 turni e si infuria **Sotto il 20% di HP spazza via 4 unità casuali VS Law *Preventivo: incatena i capitani per 2 turni, imposta uno scudo arcobaleno per 1 turno ed è immune ai cambiamenti di stato per 98 turni *Turno 1: scambia il proprio capitano per un'altra unità Categoria:Treasure Map